bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Daichi Rin
| birthday = Unknwon | age = Unknown (about two thousand) | gender = Male | height = 6'4" | weight = 185 lbs. | eyes = Blue | hair = Shaded White | blood type = Unknown | unusual features = | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = | occupation = None | previous occupation = Captain of the Kido Corps | team = None | previous team = Kido Corps | partner = Minako Rin(cousin) | previous partner = None | base of operations = Human World | marital status = Single | relatives = More to Come | education = Unknown presumed to be the | status = Active | shikai = Amaterasu | bankai = Not yet achieved }} Daichi Rin (大地林, Rin Daichi literally meaning Forest land): Daichi was once Captain of the Kido Corps after Tessai Tsukabishi was exiled. He led the kido corps greatly and with a powerful iron fist. For his brief rule he was commanding the shinigami to use forbidden kido in a attempt to overthrow the governing system in Soul Society. During his rebel attack he was apprehended but unfortunately do to the power of the forbidden kido he had eternal life and immortality. Because of this he could not be killed so instead he was sealed away by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto . He was sealed for years and years and finally after the Commanders death, Daichi was released and is now planning his next attack on Soul Society. However it is unknown when, but he was in a relationship with Yoruichi . Currently he is living in Human World in secrecy. After years in the Human World he eventually found his long lost cousin Minako Rin and now they travel together despite their clashing personalities. Appearance Daichi has the appearance of a rather small man with dark skin. He has wild and stiff white hair. His most notable feature is the scar alongside his right eye, personally given to him by the Captain Commander Yamamoto years ago. He has a very strong build and very distinct powerful muscles. Because of this he wears a open blood red robe that reveals his chest and abs. Commonly he wears dark blue or white pants. During his time as a Captain he wore a similar outfit. His Captain outfit consisted of a white and black robe stretching down to his feet with an unknown insignia on the back. After his release into Hama Town he still prefers wearing the same clothes but in order to blend in he changed his attire greatly to a all black attire. No matter what he wears his sadistic face and lifeless eyes remain making him appear more fearsome than he actually is. Because of his time in the Second Division he is rather well built. Personality Daichi is portrayed as a sadistic, strict, cruel and bloodthirsty man. He expects nothing but the absolute best from opponents and friends alike.While undergoing training from his father he was very cruel to his own father nearly killing the man on several occasions in a attempt to become more powerful. And again during his rain as Captain of the Kido Corps he ruled with a iron fist and spoke nothing of obtaining peace but rather destroying Soul Society. He even went as far as killing his own subordinates for weakness or disloyalty. Daichi has a special 'no mercy' policy that he commonly preaches to other when entering battle and even when exiting battle. His relentless attacks and willing attitude in order to make the opponent die the most painful of deaths is a clear example of his cruelty to others. He literally finds pleasure in such activities. Though he is truly heartless during his time as a Captain he became more respectable and honor bound to others. A trait that he was unaware of obtaining he show true loyalty and genuine respect to his followers and companions. In battle he will use any means to win but refuses to engage in sneak attacks or any kind of dirty tactic purely relying on strength and attacking the opponent head on. However he is also very comedic or at least trys to be, spending a considerable amount of time annoying or mocking people around him. He also displays a kindness to younger people or children watching over them like a kind father would. During his battle with Yamamoto he displayed fearsome cunningness and a calm attitude but also showed no mercy and giving everything he had in order to kill the Captain. He carries this outstanding hatred for all Shinigami he battles. Underneath, his arrogance and cruel nature is a depressed and sorrowfilled man. He blames himself for all of his shortcomings and lossess in Soul Society but will never admit these feelings to anyone. However, when allowed he will appear somewhat depressed, Daichi feels that he needs closure in his life and that wiping out Soul Society will fill this hole in his heart. Inside he is actually very lonely and woe. His sadness mostly comes from his loss at the hands of Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. He also never had a real childhood, being raised in Hueco Mundo at a young age. Daichi has only once ever even shown a sad expression, that being when he was training alone in Hueco Mundo after his entire clan's violent massacre. History Path of Revenge The exact date of Daichi birth is unknown. Long ago nearly one thousand years ago, back to the founding of the Gotei 13 under the leadership of Daichi grandfather Daiki. Daiki along with Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto founded the Gotei 13 together. They were great and both very powerful friends. They were the strongest of all shinigami until one fateful day when Yamamoto became Captain Commander of the Gotei 13. Daiki felt betrayed and humiliated. Daiki being a very honorable and pride filled man challenged the Commander to a duel the winner being the Captain Commander of the entire Gotei 13. The fight was tedious and nearly destroyed Soul Society as a whole. The entire fight lasted days.The conflict between the two shinigami lasted what seemed like a lifetime until Daiki used several powerful kido attacks on the unsuspecting Commander. Winning the battle Daiki grew blood thirsty and crazed with his own power, to arrogant to see what he had become. As soon as he was delivering the final blow to his former best friend Central 46 intervened stopping the killing. They sensed evil from the Daiki and deemed him unworthy to become Captain and gave the position to Yamamoto. Enraged and dumbfounded Daiki unleashed a barrage of powerful kido attacks at all of them to no avail. His own kido was killing him, and as Yamamoto and Central 46 watched this unfold, afterward they declared that the kido used in that battle be deemed forbidden and the Rin family was forever under close surveillance. Some point in time when Daichi was a child he was told this story by his father and that as a member of the Rin family that under any circumstances that he must fight for revenge. Years later the entire Rin family had been executed after Daichi father was found teaching of revenge and was secretly practicing the forbidden kido with his son. During the slaughter shinigami in the Gotei 13 attacked, ambushed and killed nearly every Rin alive. Daichi was the single survivor of this massacre, as his father had used a forbidden kido to give his son eternal life and immortality. He then hid his son for hundreds of years in Hueco Mundo where Daichi learned to grow as a warrior. Once in Hueco Mundo and after the massacre of his clan he trained endlessly, surpassing that of even his grandfather as the years passed. Also after the massacre with his final act of protecting his son and getting revenge Daichi father had used another forbidden kido in order to erase the memories of everyone in Soul Society. Erasing the memories of the Rin name, because of this there is no shinigami alive that remembers this event, also there is no records of the Rin family. As Daichi grew in Hueco Mundo he grew darker and darker onlly hating shinigami more and more. Choosing the path of revenge for his people Daichi was lost in the chaos of vengeance. The Seal Hundreds of years had passed and with the memories of the Rin family gone Daichi figured that this was the best time to strike. However once he entered Soul Society via senkaimon he realized that he should wipe out all those who had wronged him and his family and chose to go for the Captain Commander. Daichi new resolve was to become a Captain and infiltrate Soul Society. As years passed Daichi had became a shinigami and was a unseated shinigami in the 2nd Division under Yoruichi. During this time he was in a very brief but romantic relationship with her. He soon was promoted to the position of Captain of the Kido Corps when he revealed his excellence and great prowess in kido usuage. After Tessai left the Captain position of kido corps it was taken by Daichi. For the first time in years Daichi dream was becoming reality. He knew that now was the time for his revenge. Secretly while Daichi was commanding the kido corps he had his shinigami practicing forbidden kido and led a nearly successful attempt to overthrow all of Soul Society. During his rebel attack his shinigami where destroying large portions of Soul Society but were quickly defeated and apprehended. Leaving only Daichi to fight. Since Daichi rebel army fell Daichi chose that now was the time he attack and challenged the Captain Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto to a duel. Durign this battle Daichi, like his grandfather, used a series of forbidden and powerful kido to defeat the man. However his kido proved ineffective as Yamamoto had become to strong revealing that he know possessed the strongest Zanpaktou in all of Soul Society. As the battle drew on the forbidden kido finally took its tole on Daichi body. As Daichi grew close to death he continued to attack and resist death. His unshakeable stubborness led to his downfall as Yamamoto prepared his own forbidden kido. Aware of Daichi immortality Yamamoto prepared a forbidden kido move that would seal Daichi away forever The Release Long After Daichi sealing the man who had been Captain Commander for so long had fallen. Yamamoto had died and with him so did the seal that contained Daichi. Upon release Daichi awoke in the real world. Because of the seal that allowed him to rest his mind and body Daichi had grew even stronger. Healed from the forbidden kido's curse. Daichi was fully rested and even more powerful than before. Realizing that his release could only be possible if Yamamoto died thought of one final attack on Soul Society. Currently Daichi lives in the Human World gathering powerful warriors to assist him in his atttack. Building his powerful army Daichi is planning his final invasion of Soul Society. Synopsis Main Article :Bleach Part I Secrecy Arc *Hidden in Hama Town Part II Part III Powers and abilities : 'Daichi has a substantial amount of spirit energy. In his battle with Captain Commander Yamamoto it was not only enough to withstand his powerful opponent but to also perform several forbidden kido at once, a task not even Daichi grandfather, Daiki was capable of. During his release a massive purplish pillar of spirit energy was released and shot into the sky tearing a hole in the fabric of space and time. Ever since then Daichi realized that he has enough spirit energy to purely tear open a hole between space and time. His spirit energy is great enough that he can withstand even the longest of fights. His impressive amount of spirit energy enables him to use various forbidden kido, that would noramally kill a shinigami, with ease. He can somehow supress the effects of forbidden kido, but only for a certain amount of time. ' : '''Daichi has proved to be able to weild a sword on par with that of the Head Captain or Captain Commander Yamamoto. He not only matched his abilites but proved to be very formidable with his blade learning various techniques with his sword to a point that he can overpower a Captain. Along with his impressive kido his swordsmanship got him the position of Captain of the Kido Corps. His attacks are very precise and increasingly powerful. His great timing and pinpoint attacks can prove to be very lethal. He has much destructive force behind his attacks. * '''Number One: Nadegiri (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): Originally a very basic technique that allows a swift attack with precision cut of extreme force. This move is not only Daichi favorite but also most used. He is not only a master of this move and use it to such great heights that he can level a entire city block with a single swing. * Kendō (剣道, Way of the Sword): In its unreleased state Daichi has proven that he can be very capable with a sword. Though he usually misuses it and swings it recklessly with one hand (much like his personality), he is aware of how a proper sword fight works and can fight successfully fight with a blade.Despite his great skill with a sword he has never been formally taught how to fight with a blade. : '''Though not really boasted as much by Daichi he is a effective in battle even without a blade. Being a match for great opponents with his bare hand. Several times he has been able to stop powerful attacks with his bare hands. Though not really a master of Hakuda he can use it successfully in battle. He is also a master of Muay Thai. Because of this he not only uses his arms and legs but considers his elbows and knees useful tools as well, even going as far as saying that they are limbs. He invented his own technique combining his Muay Thai along with his Hakuda abilities. : '''Hiji (肘, elbow): A very basic move used by Daichi. Despite the simplicity of this move it is very effective. The elbow already being a powerful body part that is not only strong but can tear skin, Daichi coats his elbow in spirit energy and thrusts it toward the opponent with great force. This move was used against Yamamoto. When used against this move not only completely destroyed a building but also damaged a portion of the Captain Commander lungs showing hoe devastatingly effective this move can be. Unfortunately Daichi isn't the fastest of people and because of this, that is its greatest weakness. : 'During his brief time with Yoruichi and in the Second Division he was able to become significantly faster than he was. His speed is enough to match that of a Vice Captain and be able to see and determine incoming attacks from faster foes. He is very proficient in with Shunpo. ' : '''Being apart of the Rin family and having been taught kido from a very young age Daichi is one of the most proficient users of kido ever. He is able to execute spells in the eighties without an incantaion. And even his low level kido prove a great threat, being able to completely utilize even weak spells and make them something powerful. His mastery of kido comes from his grandfather Daiki, a person who himself was a great elder and master of kido being able to use even forbidden kido with ease. Forbidden kido seems to run in the family, at a young age Daichi was taught kido by his father, not only surpassing his father expectations but also his grandfather proving his abilities with kido surpass that of all others. No one alive to date has proven greater in kido than Daichi has. Also because of his great knowledge of kido and also being a practitioner of kido for hundreds of years he can use several kido at once and even merge together kido with others. Whether it be Bakudo or Hado Daichi can use it to its full potential. He can not only use original kido but can successfully produce even forbidden kido and also use them in succession. Here are a list of forbidden kido that Daichi can use. '''Immense Durability: Daichi is increadible durable being able to withstand great amount of damage and wounds that would normally kill a person. During his battle with Yamamoto he was able to endure the flames of Ryujin Jakka. His durability originates from his immortality. Immense Strength: 'During his brief time in the 2nd Division Daichi raw strength was increased with every battle. He won fights with other shinigami and hollows alike with just his bare hands. From years of combat and experience his body has grown tough and he is stronger than most other fighters because of it. During his battle with Haruki , his raw power was able to tear down a mimic sekkiseki and still have enough power to fight. Stats Zanpakutō Amaterasu (天照, Shining Heaven): In its unreleased state it takes the form of a katana. Amaterasu has a ordinary white blade with a yellow tsuba taking the form of a octagon. It has a black handle. He dosen't wear his Zanpaktou with him but insteads summons his Zanpaktou from a different realm. It is unknown where this realm is but it is obviously a technique from the Forbidden kido that Daichi uses. 'Shikai: It's release command is "Ye who bear the name of weakling, do not fret, for you shall see heaven's flame soon" also to deactivate the shikai the command is "For heavens flame to fall below and be extinguished", despite the long time it takes to command the shikai he prefers using his Zanpaktou in battle. After Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto death Amaterasu is self proclaimed the strongest fire based Zanpaktou. In its Shikai form Amaterasu take of a large axe and a even larger hammer tied together by a black cloth that is reinforced by spirit energy making the cloth untearable. Because of the great size of the Zanpaktou it proves very hard to weild in battle. Also Amaterasu unusually appearance seems to come from Daichi. It is unknown when but in order to match Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Zanpaktou Daichi used forbidden kido to change the power and shape of his Zanpaktou. The true nature of his Zanpaktou is unknown. Shikai Special Ability: Amaterasu has the power of emitting powerful unextuinguishable flames from it axe and hammer. Similar to Tobiume the hammer of the Zanpaktou fires out large fireballs at the foe which can be controlled by Daichi. The more force he puts into his swings increases the force of the hammer adding to the fireballs size and strength. The axe side of the Zanpaktou, when swinged can send out a arc shaped fire attack at the foe from the blade of the axe. The flames of this Zanpaktou's attacks are very formidable only being outmatched by Ryūjin Jakka flames. This Zanpaktou is self proclaimed the strongest fire Zanpaktou. Shuiro no kabe (朱色の壁, Vermillion Walls): Sutōkā no yoru (ストーカーの夜, Night Stalker): Trivia *''Daichi Rin's picture is based off of Thief King Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh'' *''Amaterasu is based off of Nyx from Queen's Blade'' Quotes Coming Soon... Category:Male Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Character